May Witfits
by calin-durus
Summary: A collection of drabbles, blurbs and possible one-shots for the ficitonista workshop's witfit challenges. Various pairings. Rated M for possible adult situations and languages.
1. May 1st

**Penname**: Calin-Durus

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: _Rated T; Thanks to Robs for looking this over really quick and remember Kim I love you :P_

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt**: _Word - Edit_

* * *

"Oh my God!" Alice exclaimed dramatically, throwing her bag under the lunch table as she flopped into her chair.

Rosalie stopped doing her make-up long enough to arch an eyebrow at her friend. "What's up buttercup?"

"Ms. Jenkins! She's trying to kill me!"

Jasper laughed from beside Alice, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "I doubt that Alice, Ms. Jenkins likes you."

"Oh yeah?" Alice challenged, looking into Jasper's amused hazel eyes. He only smiled and nodded in response. "Well, if she likes me why is she making me rewrite my paper in third person?! THIRD PERSON JAZZ!" She screeched the last part making everyone at the table, but Jasper, flinch.

"It's just a few edits, Alice. I'll help you with it," he smiled at her, watching the frantic look in her green eyes dissipate.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded, "I'll be over after practice." Alice didn't say anything more about it.


	2. May 3rd

**Penname**: Calin-Durus

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: Rated T; Thanks to Robs for looking this over. Yesterday was a reflection day, but hey, y'all got a twi25 entry ;) So that's what I'll do. Either update this or update the twi25. Sound good?

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Word - Beg

* * *

"Please, please, please, pleeeeaaasee!!!!" she begged as she bounced on her feet, hands folded over as if praying.

I laughed and shook my head. "Why is it such a big deal? It's just a party."

She shook her head, a rainbow of black, violet, and hot pink curls danced around. "It's not the party; it's the opportunity that means something to me, Jasper."

"And that opportunity is?" I asked, putting my textbook down next to me on the couch. She smiled as she straddled my lap.

"Simple," she smirked. "Having the hottest date in school."

"You're wrong. I win that."


	3. May 4th

**Penname**: Calin-Durus

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** Rated T; The dress - http://www. dresses-gowns. com/ products/ big/ 2/ 20100116023209. Jpg (Just take out the spaces) Sorry there's no beta this time. And Thanks to my own personal Alice for picking the dress hehe ^-^

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Idea Completion - You're buying a wedding dress

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror, inspecting my reflection. This was Alice's pick.

I sighed as I tried to adjust the way my breast sat in the bunched fabric of the bust. Maybe Alice was thinking about Rose when she picked this out, thought as I wrinkled my nose.

The dress was beautiful. I really liked the way the lace edging on the bust and straps gave it an elegant look, while also making it seem sexy. And the cut of the dress alone reminded me of a goddess's gown.

_I'm anything but a goddess_, I thought with a snort, _maybe the goddess of clumsiness_.

"Bella, don't hide and snort like that! Come show us!" Alice yelled from the other side of the dressing room door.

I sighed and slowly made my way out. I didn't even bother to look at Alice, My mom or Esme once I was there.

I took a careful step onto the platform in front of the three mirrors. I didn't need to fall and twist my ankle, or worse, ruin the dress.

Once I was sure that I was safe I looked up to see my mother and Esme both beaming at me, while Alice fluttered about.

"You look so beautiful," my mom breathed taking my hand and squeezing it.

"I agree with Renee… you look stunning," Esme smiled.

"And when I'm done with you, Edward's gonna die!" Alice chirped happily.

_I didn't even say yes the dress yet…_


	4. May 5th

**Penname**: Calin-Durus

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: Rated T; again no beta (and my brain is fried so I apologize if it sucks)

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Scenario

* * *

It was a normal Wednesday in May. The weather was warm with a cool breeze coming off of the Pacific. The birds were chirping happily. Just a perfect day.

That's why I decided to walk to take a walk after work; a leisurely stroll through Embarcadero never hurt anyone.

Or so I thought.

About mid way through my journey I heard the muffled sounds of people shouting. Normally this wouldn't faze me. I would chalk it up to the tourists getting rowdy. But something about the female voice shouting made me worried.

I rounded the corner to see a petite woman with short, black hair, struggling to get away from the man twice her size.

Slowly, I made my way closer. From what I could hear, the two knew each other, as they were shouting their names at one another.

I felt slightly panicked the closer I got. I was concerned for the woman's safety, after all this James character, was much bigger than she was. But he also looked as if he could take me on as well.

The woman, Alice, turned and her wide hazel eyes met mine. They pleaded with me to help her and I found myself wanting to do her bidding.

"Hey!" I called out, making James let go of her arm. Alice quickly made her way in my direction and instinctively I pulled her behind me. Shielding her with my own body, in case he struck out.

He scoffed and looked at us before shaking his head. "You can have her. She's nothing but trouble," he spat before turning and leaving in the other direction.

I turned to look at Alice. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

She smiled up at me and I swear my heart stopped from the sheer beauty of her smile. "I am now."


	5. May 6th

Penname: Calin-Durus

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated T; again no beta. Sorry this is three days late. First week of school kicked my ass!

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Phrase Catch - A person is known by the company he keeps.

* * *

Alice isn't like her friends. Her friends were shallow and mean.

I had to remind myself that, every time I saw her with them. Laughing and joking at someone else's misfortune. She was raised better than this, we both knew it. She only did this to be in Rosalie fucking Hale's good graces.

Rosalie was the bane of my existence. Because of her I lost Alice back in fifth grade. Because of her, Alice started dating James. And because of them I have to lie to Alice.

I guess if Alice wasn't like them, she wouldn't be their friends… right?


	6. May 7th

Penname: Calin-Durus

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated T; again no beta. This one was fun, being a former band geek and what not ;) And yes… it's a Glee crossover… kinda :P

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Musical Mastery - 4 minutes Glee Version http://www. youtube. com/ watch?v=KJx6jfqwzDw

* * *

I bounced on the heels of my feet, the routine running through my head as I waited for the drum major to call us to attention. Everyone was anxious to show off our set. We'd worked hard to master this one. After all it would be the first time in history that the Marching Spartans would do a dance routine.

Well, I take that back. It wasn't a dance in a traditional sense… I think Jasper called it 'Marching with attitude', which is exactly what we were going to do. We had something to prove, and with the help of two of McKinley High's best Glee Club members, we knew we were going to shock the hell out of everyone.

Bella winked at me as she passed by to make her way to the stands with my brother Edward and Jasper's sister Rosalie. I waved at them like a dork before I heard a deep chuckle from behind me.

I turned to face the band's Drum Major, Jasper and blushed. He was the only boy in existence it seemed that had the ability to turn me into the stuttering fool I was before therapy.

Oh and did I mention I was dating him? Yeah, there's that.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"About the performance, no. About Kurt not liking the cut of these uniforms, yes," I teased making him laugh.

"Well," he turned his head to look over his shoulder before turning back to me. "Mercedes and Kurt are warming up with Mr. Shue, so we should be getting started soon."

I nodded in response wondering why he was telling me. I was about to ask him when he pushed me in the shadows of the bleachers. "Jazz…" I laughed but stopped the minute I felt his lips on mine. I couldn't help but hum in approval of the kiss and pout when he pulled away too soon.

"God luck with the solo," he whispered before kissing my cheek.

I was about to thank him when I got attacked into a group hug by Kurt and Mercedes.

"Girl, are you as nervous as I am?" Mercedes asked. For being as nervous, she was damn good at hiding it.

"I, for one, am very excited to do this. Shue was saying that if we can pull this off, we'll be giving our clubs the attention they deserve." Kurt smiled conspiratorially.

"Really?" I asked.

"Who would resist the allure of Madonna?" Kurt asked insulted.

"Exactly!" Mercedes agreed.

"Kurt, Mercedes!" Their teacher called, waved them over.

"Show time!" they both laughed excitedly. I laughed at their enthusiasm, waving bye as we made over to our respective places.

"Alright guys," Jasper yelled over the cheering crowd, "Show time!"

I ran to my spot in line behind Robin, awaiting the orders. Just as I finished straightening her cape, Jasper called us to attention, followed by Emmett's command to the drum line.

I had to remind myself not to dance to the beat as we began to march with a swagger. Before Mr. Bacagalupi and Mr. Shue told us that we were going to be doing Madonna's _4 minutes_, I had loved this song. But now it was even better.

As we marched towards the side line the crowd started whistling and cheering, no doubt, surprised that we were adding something new to our traditional entrance with the drum line and swagger.

"Ladies and Gentleman, prepare to dance as your Marching Spartans join forces with McKinley High's New Directions." The announcer shouted over the field's sound system.

_Wow this is new…_

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bella and Edward do just as the announcer said, but moved towards the railing to get a better view.

Once on the field, I bit hard into my lip to keep from laughing as Jasper shouted "Strike a pose", the command for use to get our instruments up.

Three whistles and four snare hits later, the lower brass started up, shortly followed by the trumpets and then vocals.

With all the sway, playing and marching, I got lost in the performance. I knew it was time for the added in solo when both Kurt and Mercedes skipped towards the trumpets and did the 'come hither' finger at me.

I could see the smile on Jasper's face when I nailed the solo, before dancing in the chorus part with Kurt and Mercedes, before the rest of my section surrounded me, effectively ending the show.

Who needs four minutes to save the world? In four minutes I felt like I was on top of the world.


	7. May 8th

Penname: Calin-Durus

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated T; again no beta. Look now I'm caught up. And I feel Alice's pain in this one lol.

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Book

* * *

I sighed and flopped on my bed. I swear when I closed my eyes I could still see all those crazy terms. I don't know how anyone was supposed to remember all of those terms.

Sure I'm lucky; my dad is a doctor so he helps me study, but come on! Isn't Latin considered a dead language for a reason?

I sighed, sitting up. I promised dad I would take another twenty minutes looking over the chapter in my text book, but all I wanted to do was go over to Jasper's.

Stupid school, always cutting into my cuddle time.


	8. May 10th

Penname: Calin-Durus

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated M for implied adult content; again no beta. Sorry I got behind, finals snuck up on me lol This one is dedicated to my girls Kirmit and AmberStar63 who are interior decorators (one professionally) and probably know Alice's pain ;)

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: headache

* * *

After yanking the phone cord from the wall, I folded my arms on my desk, placing my head on them. I hated when client's thought they knew better than me. Sure it was their home, but Jesus Christ, why hire and interior decorator if you won't listen or heed to their suggestions? All you're doing is wasting your money and my time.

It never failed. Every time a particular Volturi brother called me, I would feel the stabbing pain behind my right eye. And as with every call Caius made, all I wanted to do was cry and throw my phones out the window.

I heard the door to the office open followed by a soft click. "You okay darlin'?"

"Yeah, just frustrated and have a headache," I responded, not bothering to look up at the visitor.

I heard his deep chuckle. "Let me guess, the youngest of the triple client?" Again, without bothering to look up I nodded.

"What did he want this time?" he asked. I felt his hands on my shoulders as he started to massage them.

I hummed in appreciation as he gently pulled on my shoulders, leading me to sit up right. I rolled my neck before speaking, "Blood splatter."

The massaging stopped. "Come again?"

I giggled at the double entandra. "Well, Jazz you gotta make me cum before you can tell me to cum again," I teased.

"Oh look it's my wife the tease," he joked resuming his job in rubbing my shoulders. "What did he mean by blood spatters?" he asked again.

"Caius wants red paint on his living room wall, but to be in the shape of blood splatters. I don't care what kind of kink that weirdo is in, I absolutely refuse to do such a thing. It's tacky, and disgusting!"

"And disturbing," Jasper added.

"Exactly," I agreed with a slight nod before moaning as his fingers worked to loosen up a particularly tense muscle. "Did I ever tell you, you have magic fingers Jazz?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I believe so darlin'. If memory serves, you were a freshman in college and I took you to the lookout point over the lake…" his right hand slid down the front of my blouse as his finger tips ran along the lace edging of my bra. "You wore that sexy little black dress; you know the strapless one that was tight up top but flows at the bottom?" I nodded in response. "I believe you told me that night that I had magic fingers."

I bit my lip and smiled at the memory. After three months of thinking about him and his long fingers and resorting to touching myself at the thought of him, he proved that my fantasies could never do him justice.

"Didn't I say I had a headache that night?" I asked.

"You did," he agreed removing his hand from my blouse. "I'll get you some Motrin," he said before kissing the top of my head and leaving the room.

Now I'm just sexually frustrated, _lovely._


	9. May 11th

Penname: Calin-Durus

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated T; again no beta.

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Move

* * *

I sighed as I looked at my surroundings. Boxes were stacked along the walls, furniture placed in the room in no particular order.

Even though I knew there would be a ton of work to do in the morning, I was just glad to be home.

_Home_.

The thought alone brought a smile to my face as my hand ghosted along the small bump hidden under my shirt.

"Seriously Emmett, if you wreck the paint Alice is going to kill you!" The voice of my husband floated into the house.

I turned to see Jasper glaring at Emmett as they precariously moved one of Jasper's many book shelves.

"You guys can leave it in the dining room for now if you want," I offer, sensing my husband's worn out and stressed mood.

"Oh no Ali, this is the last of the furniture and it's going in the office," Jasper said, shaking his head at me. "Besides, the sooner this is done, the sooner Em can go home."

I rolled my eyes and gave Emmett an apologetic smile.

Looks like Jazz is gonna need an ice cold beer and a special treat tonight.


	10. May 12th

Penname: Calin-Durus

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated T; again no beta.

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: However

* * *

I love shopping. I live and breathe it. In fact, shopping is my profession. I get paid to by top of the line clothing, shoes and accessories and dress the rich and famous.

I love seeking out the best deal I can get, the thrill of the hunt. It fuels me. It makes me bounce in excitement.

However, I love Jasper more. So much more that I would quit my job, cut my credit cards and sell my Jimmy Coos.

So why is this, the hardest thing for me to do? I should be happy to do this, after all it's my job.

But I'm not.


	11. May 13th

Penname: Calin-Durus

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated T; again no beta. Thank you Kirmit for helping me with Jasper ;)

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Idea completion - You run away.

* * *

I couldn't take it anymore. Mom is always drunk. Dad is always yelling at her for yelling at me, yelling at me for making her upset. It just wasn't fair.

I could do what Cynthia did; Lord knows that would make everything better for Dad and Mom. I just couldn't do that to Jasper.

I grabbed my duffle bag, quickly shoving it full of clothes and things I would need. I had to get out of here. I would go to Jasper first, tell him that

I'm leaving. Maybe I could stay with Bella or Rose. At least until I figured out what to do.

I didn't bother leaving them a note. It wouldn't help them understand. I just left.

I wasn't surprised to see him outside when I got to his house, his little sister Janna using him as a jungle-gym. I smiled despite my mood. Janna and Jayce always made me smile with the way held their older brother's heart. Even little Joseph had his chubby little hand on it.

"Alice!" Janna squealed, running full speed for me.

I dropped my bag next to me and swept her up in my arms smoothing out her blonde hair as she hugged me around the next.

"Jasper said you wasn't coming tonight?" Janna asked pulling back to look at me.

"Change of plans, Sweet-Pea," I told her, kissing her forehead before placing her back on her feet.

"We having pasgetii for dinner! Jasper's makin' big meat balls too!" she said happily taking my hand. I looked over at Jasper, who was staring at my duffle with a confused look.

"Hey Janna, can I talk to Jazz for a minute?" I asked looking down at her.

She looked up with her big blue eyes and I saw her lip wobble slightly. "You still love us right?" she asked.

"Of course I do. I just need to talk to Jazz about grown up stuff."

She nodded her head. "Kay… I'm gonna help momma get ready for work!" She said happily, before running into the house.

I picked up my bag before moving towards Jasper. He met me halfway, the confusion still written clearly on his face.

"What's going on Cherry?" he asked.

"I had to get out of there Jazz… I don't know where I'll go but I can't go back home."

He pulled me to his chest, hugging me and rubbing my head. "What happened?"

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest. "She's fucking crazy Jazz... and Dad... Dad didn't even bother to stop her this time."

"Oh God, I'm sorry..." he sighed heavily. "We'll figure somethin' out; you can just stay here till then ok?"

I nodded then shook my head. "I can't Jazz; I can't have them get you in trouble."

"I told you we'll figure somethin out okay? I have a job interview in Port Angeles and... Who knows?"

I looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. "I love you..."

"I love you too," he pressed his lips to my forehead. "Now come inside, I made spaghetti and meatballs," he grinned at me as he took my bag.

I slipped my hand in his, deciding to trust him. Things would be okay.


	12. May 14th

Penname: Calin-Durus

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated M for language; again no beta.

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Phrase Catch - A penny earned saved is a penny earned.

* * *

I was so caught up in my book that I hadn't heard Jasper come home until the familiar clink of change falling into the five gallon water bottle broke the silence.

I looked up and smiled as I place my bookmark in my spot before closing the book. "Hey good looking."

He chuckled and removed his shirt over his head. "Hey beautiful, sorry I missed dinner."

I shrugged. "It was just mac n cheese. I was sadder that you missed _Lost_ with me," I teased, jutting my lower lip out in a pout.

He chuckled before sitting on the foot of the bed to remove his work boots. "Did Sawyer die?" he asked.

"Nope," I informed him as I walked on my knees to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Guess what though."

He turned his head kissing me quickly. "Obviously good news," he teased.

"Yes! I took the jug in."

He looked over into the direction of the water jug he just deposited change into. "Huh, so you did. And?"

"And… we got almost five hundred out of it."

"Nice... where does that put us at now?" He asked.

I got up off the bed, moving to the desk on the other side of our studio apartment. I pulled the statement from the bank from the stack of paper work and took it to him. "See for yourself."

He took the paper from me, looking it over. I stood there watching him as he read it, his eyes slowly showing the excitement I felt inside.

"We did it… holy shit Ali we did it!" He shouted the last part before sweeping me up into his arm and twirling me around like you see in the movies.

"We did it Jazz! We can finally start looking for a permanent home!"

* * *

A/n: this one might get expanded since this is voice that I'm working with. Although I don't know. lol so don't hold your breath (please don't I don't want people dying =P )


	13. May 15th

Penname: Calin-Durus

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated T; again no beta. Le gasp! A DaS outtake kind of thing ;)

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Multimedia share - Munch (in google search gave me Edvard Munch painter of _The Scream_ http://upload. wikimedia. org/ wikipedia/en/thumb/f/f4/The_Scream. jpg/470px-The_Scream. Jpg

* * *

I moved slowly through the gallery at the musemum, soaking in the various works of art. I had only hoped that maybe one day I could be in a gallery or museum like this.

I felt a tug at my hand and looked down at my son. "Mommy, why is the alien sad?" he asked pointed at the famous painting of _The Scream_ by Edvard Munch.

"Why do you think he's sad, Holden?" I asked as Jasper picked him up so he could get a better look.

"He looks sad," our six year old observed, tilting his head from left to right as if examining it from better angles. "I'd be sad," he added.

I saw Jasper's eyebrow jump at Holden's interuptation. "Why kiddo?" he asked.

"Cause no one loves him," Holden answered. "He's alone. See?" he asked pointing to the smaller figures behind the screaming man.

"Do you think no one loves you?" I asked.

He laughed and shook his head full of black curls. "No mommy, you and daddy love me."

"Yes we do," Jasper agreed before kissing the top of Holden's head.

"I meant the alien. He's alone and no one loves him. Makes him sad."

I gaped at Jazzy as our son spoke. Even though I knew Holden was intelligent, it still surprised me to now end how wise he was.

"Maybe he's looking for someone to save him, like mommy did for you daddy?" Holden asked.

I smiled at Jasper as he nodded his head in agreement before moving to the next painting.

I took one final look at the painting with a new perspective thanks to my little miracle.


	14. May 17th

**Penname: Calin-Durus**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated M for language and implied sexual content; again no beta**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Elbow**

* * *

I was done with this conversation, done with the yelling, done with the tears. I couldn't take it anymore. He was making me the bad person here and it wasn't my fault. I warned him what would happen. I told him that I couldn't love him. I begged him, pleaded really; telling him this couldn't be more than a fling.

He grabbed my elbow, spinning me around; forcing me to look at him.

"You just gonna walk away from me now Rose?" he asked. His usually jovial hazels eyes looked so sad and dead inside.

"I can't marry you, Emmett…"

"You don't love him," he countered. He was right, of course.

"It's complicated."

"Bullshit," he roared. "You can't tell me you don't feel what I feel! I know you love me."

"Emmett, please… we can't do this anymore," I begged trying to free my arm from his grasp.

"So you're just gonna fuck me and leave me?" He didn't wait for a response. He shook his, letting go of my arm. "You'll be back Rosie… when you realize Royce is nothing, you'll be back."

* * *

_A/n: No clue why Rose was talking to me but here's a little change up for ya ;)_


	15. May 18th

**Penname: Calin-Durus**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated M for language; again no beta.  
**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Dialogue Flex - "But I love you," she protested.**

* * *

"But I love you," she protested.

I just shook my head, leaving her standing in the middle of the living room as I headed for the bedroom. If she loved me, we wouldn't be fighting. Fuck, I love her, but I couldn't deal with the way everything was making me think, act… It's like I wasn't me anymore.

As I finished shoving random clothing in my bag, I came across the little velvet box. I sat on the bed, pinching the box open between my thumb and forefinger, slowly pulling up the lid.

I wanted to marry her. I still do, but it just wouldn't work. Not now.


	16. May 19th

**Penname: Calin-Durus**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated T; again no beta. Le gasp!**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Face**

* * *

_I want my old Ali back, not the Rosalie Hale wanna be_.

His words ran through my head, the same as always for the last four hours. I looked at myself in the mirror, facing the reality before me. He was right. The old Alice wouldn't let someone like Bella Swan make her feel unworthy.

But how am I supposed to feel? I spent two years listening to, not him but Edward, talk about her. Then I find out that my boyfriend had been getting to third behind my back.

_Why does it matter?_ I asked myself. I didn't want Edward. I wanted Jasper.

_Face it Alice, to get him you need to work on you._

And that's what I'll do. While I'm in Europe, I'm going to find the old Alice Cullen and bring her back to Jasper.


	17. May 20th

**Penname: Calin-Durus**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated T; again no beta.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Senario**

* * *

I was completely exhausted and looking forward to spending time with Jasper and Lynn. I didn't realize that going to school to get my degree, working at the store, being a mom and live in girlfriend was going to be such hard work. Oh and add in the various hospital functions that I attended with Jasper and PTA meetings, school plays and play-dates with Lynn, it was amazing that I wasn't dead on my feet.

Today I was feeling it though. I had a tension head ache start during my psychology lecture that just didn't want to budge, even with the aid of medication. Then add in the rude and pushy customers at the store and the annoying Christmas music that seemed to have been playing since June, I was at my last thread.

But I was looking forward to tonight. Jasper had four days off in a row. Lynn was going to spend the weekend and most of next week in Texas with his parents, leaving Saturday through Sunday all to us.

He even promised me grilled steaks with veggies and a fresh margarita.

"I'm home!" I called out as I entered the door. I heard the familiar giggle and deep laugh, telling me that the two most important people in my life were happy and having fun.

I kicked my shoes off by the foyer, dropping my bag and heading towards the deck where the laughter was coming from as the phone rang.

_Ignore it_, a voice warned me. But I knew better. It could be Amber asking me if she could keep Lynn longer. _Yes, please._

I picked it up just as it rang for the third time. "Hello?"

"Mary?" the voice, I instantly recognized as my father, asked on the other line.

"Hi dad," I chirped in the phone as I smiled at Jasper walking in through the back door.

"Mary, honey…" he started but stopped to take a shaky breath.

"Dad, is everything okay?" I asked.

He was silent for a while, making me worry. I was much like my father, in the respect that I never shut up. "Mary, it's your mother."

I rolled my eyes out of habit. "What did she do now?"

Again I heard a shaky breath, followed by a soft 'thank you'. "Mary, honey… I need you to come home."

"Dad, I can't just go back to Mississippi. I'm sure whatever mom did, she'll get over it and make things right."

"She's dead Mary."

I dropped the phone, the sound of the plastic casing cracking to pieces as it hit the tiled floor of the kitchen, echoing through my ears. I suddenly felt cold, clammy… and sick.

* * *

_A/N: So you know (mainly for some pre-readers I have), this is an outtake from something I'm working on. It's an A/U outtake but still. LOL_


	18. May 21st

**Penname: Calin-Durus**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated T; again no beta.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Fly**

* * *

I nervously looked around the terminal. I didn't want him to get in trouble for sneaking past security, but I was glad he did. It's rather funny that I was even considering this trip. I hate flying. Not the actual being in the sky part, but the landing part. A recent fear yes, but a fear none the less.

The feel of slightly chapped, but soft lips against the crook of my neck made me smile. "You're distracting me," I teased.

"I told you having a _Lost_ marathon was a bad idea," he teased.

"Shut up, it's a good show."

* * *

_A/N: I don't watch Lost. This is just something I thought my wifey would enjoy. Oh and 911turbowriter LOL_


	19. May 22nd

**Penname: calin-durus**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated T; No beta**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Magical**

* * *

Every girl dreams of their one true love. Some think of it being a fairy tale, complete with magical creatures and such. Not me, at least, not in that way.

Sure I dream about my true love every night. He's quiet handsome, tall, blond and blue eyed. In my dreams when he spoke, he spoke with a hint of a southern drawl. My name sounded like a prayer on his lips, often followed by a declaration of love.

But the thing is, I'll never meet the man of my dreams. I'm destined to live and die inside these padded walls.


	20. May 23rd

Penname: calin-durus

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): original

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated T; No beta. Thanks to Kirmit for getting Blake right for me (I love you wifey!)

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Musical Mastery - _Fireflies _by Owl City

* * *

I went to the field behind the house, a place I hadn't been to in years. The midnight sky lit up by the stars that led me to the clearing I was after.

I lay down on the ground, staring up at the twinkling stars. Lately I hadn't been able to sleep, no matter how tired I felt. Something was wrong and it pulled at my soul leaving me feel restless.

It was here, amongst the gentle breeze and fireflies that my soul seemed at peace. Whether or not I slept, I have no idea; yet I always felt rested when I left.

_Aura…_

I moved my head in the direction the breeze was coming from. The sounds making me believe that someone was there. I sighed and looked back up at the sky as a shooting star shot across the sky.

I made the same wish I had made since I was a child; to find where I belonged.

_Aura_… the wind whispered again. I sat up, moving to look behind me.

"You're here," I said softly to the figure in the shadows.

"It's almost time for you to return," he said.

I slowly stood up and gasped. The jeans and hoodie that I was wearing had been transformed into a beautiful white gown. I lifted my arms watching as the soft fabric hung down in a point.

_Aura…_

My head snapped into the direction of the figure again. Only now he had moved out of the shadows. His pale skin and hair seemed to shine in the moonlight.

"I know you," I breathed. He smiled and nodded. "But how?" I asked confused.

"I am the Dark Prince."

I laughed, there was no such thing as princes.

"There is no need to laugh my love."

"Your love?" I asked taking a step back as he took two steps towards me.

"Nothing is as it seems _Aura_," he said.

I felt my heart sink when he called me that. "I think you have me confused with someone else."

He stopped in his tracks and tilted his head. "I don't believe I do. You are wearing the gown that is designed for the Princess of Light."

"Yeah… about that, I swear I was just wearing jeans…" I chewed my lip. "And my name's Alice."

He smiled as he closed the distance between us. "That is your human name. Only a few of us know of your human identity and have sworn to keep it secret. In our world you're Aura."

"Okay so you're telling me you're not human?" I asked him skeptically. This was the kind of craziness you read in books. Sure, as much as I bash the fantasy books, sometimes it's nice to want to believe.

He smiled again, his hand brushing the hair of my shoulder before showing it to me again where he held a rose made of what looked like glass.

Slowly I touched the rose, it's cold exterior making me gasp as I looked into the strangers eyes. "Blake?"

He nodded slightly. "I knew you'd remember the rose," he said with a small smile.

I shook my head as memories started to rush back to me; a little girl outside of a stone tomb, talking to it as if whoever was inside could hear her. Two men standing outside, one smiling at the little girl's conversations as the other seemed unaware of the exchange of words. One of the men holding the little girl as she screamed and kicked obviously unhappy with leaving.

"Oh God… Balin," I breathed as tears slowly slid down my cheeks. I was the little girl. "I told him to never come back…"

Blake nodded with a sad smile. "You did, had you not commanded it, he wouldn't have listened. But we knew you were safe."

"Is he mad at me?" I asked.

"No, he understands that us pushing you away in the way we did, hurt you."

"Why are you here? When did you get freed from the tomb?" I asked in a hurry.

The smile he had on his face dropped. "You brought me here." I looked at him in confusion. "Your soul called out to me, bringing me here."

"So you're free?" I asked again.

He shook his head. "I'm still in the tomb, awaiting my freedom. I can't stay here much longer."

"What? No! You can't leave me again!" I shouted at him, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks at my outburst.

He smiled gently at me. "Those we love never truly leave us, for they live on in your heart. But don't worry my princess, soon we will be reunited."

I could feel my eyes begin to water again. "Please... take me with you now..." I placed my hand over my heart. "It hurts," I admited to him.

His hand covered mine, the cold touch surprisingly familar to me. "I know," his light eyes bore into mine, "you will come back soon."

I closed my eyes as the tears fell again, moving my hand to squeeze his. "I love you," I whispered as the wind picked up around me.

"As I love you," his voice got lost in the wind.

I slowly opened my eyes as they met the night sky once again. The fireflies danced around above me, making me smile. Even if it were all a dream, it gave me hope.


	21. May 24th

**Penname: calin-durus**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Rated M for language; No beta.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: cinch**

* * *

"Suck it in Alice, I can't get this tighter if you don't help," Rose snapped at me.

"I need to be able to breathe Rosalie!" I shouted back before taking a deep breath and holding it as she cinched up the back of my corset.

"Well, you wanted to be a southern belle, so don't give me shit."

I rolled my eyes and scowled at her. She purposely chose now to bitch since she knew I couldn't fight back.

"I got the petticoat," Bella said as she rushed in. "Holy crow the guys look good," she giggled as she handed the petticoat to Rose. "Oh wow, that really pushed those up!"

Rose and I laughed at Bella's realization, well more so at the fact that she was blushing.

"They're tits Bella, you've seen them before," Rose sighed. "Alright Alice; done and cinched up."

After a quick thank you, the girls helped me into the cornflower blue dress. As Rose and I worked on my hair, I could see the questions in Bella's eyes.

"Just ask it Bella," I finally snapped.

Her eyes widened as she picked nervously at her nails. "I was just wondering… what is it like dating him. I mean, he's so much older than you."

"Jesus," Rose muttered as she shook her head and left the bathroom.

I knew this was going to come up eventually. I was honestly surprised it didn't happen sooner. "Can you hand me that bobbie pin?" I asked pointing at the stray pin. She handed it to me before pulling herself up on the counter. "What exactly do you want to know? It's like dating Edward, only Jasper is more…" I paused to think of the right word.

"Dead?" she offered.

"No, he's very much alive. His heart still beats for Christ's sake!" I rolled my eyes and stepped back to look at my reflection. "I was going to say either experienced or knowledgeable but whatever."

"How can he be alive?" she asked quietly.

I shrugged. "Honestly, we have no idea. We just know that he hasn't aged since his twentieth birthday."

Bella nodded. "It's kind of romantic… you two I mean."

"How do you figure?" I asked as we went out to my room where Rose was now dressed in her goddess costume.

"Well… I mean 'cause he's said he's gone through the years alone without a purpose or knowing where he was heading until he found you…"

I smiled and looked down at the gown of my costume. "I didn't know he said all of that…"

Rose opened her mouth to say something but was cut off the sound of knocking on the door.

"Come on in we're decent," I called out.

"Well, I don't know about decent," Rose muttered looking at Bella's retro rock star outfit.

"Relax Rosie, she's Joan Jett for Halloween," I defended as Emmett walked in, complete in a gladiator costume.

"Well, look at the pretty ladies…" he whistled. "Hey Ali," he added as an afterthought.

I rolled my eyes at my older cousin. "You're a dick."

He laughed and shook his head. "The guests are showing up and Esme wants Ali down to help great guests."

"Alright, let's go," I motioned for the girls to go ahead.

I picked up my parasol, slowly following behind my friends. I could hear Edward and Jasper laughing down stairs. My heart rate accelerated as it always does when he's near. This was different though. I was anxious to see him in uniform. After months of scowering for fabric that matched perfectly with his uniform and repairing it, I was finally going to see what Major Jasper Whitlock looked like when he a boy in his youth.

The cover, of course, was that he wanted to be his great grandfather for Halloween, replicating his uniform. But in truth, every element of that uniform was his.

When I stepped down onto the landing, I slowly looked up and my eyes locked on to his. A small smile graced his lip as he took my hand in his, brushing his lips across the knuckles.

"My own southern belle?" he asked amused.

"I figured the solider needed a woman to come home too," I winked at him.

"I'll always come home to you."

* * *

_Want to see Alice's dress and Jasper's Uniform? Here you go http:/pm(dot)b5z(dot)net/i/u/10030340/i/b6195(dot)jpg - Alice's is obviously the blue and Jasper's uniform - http:/www(dot)civilwaracademy(dot)com/images/Confederate-Uniform(dot)jpg_


End file.
